disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pacha
is a portly villager from the countryside of the Incas, who is from the animated movie, The Emperor's New Groove. He served as a foil for Kuzco. He has a wife named Chicha and 3 children named Tipo, Chaca, and the baby, Cuti. Pacha was a new character added, during the production process that completely revamped the story. The original role to assist emperor-turned-llama Kuzco was to be female, and a potential love interest for the selfish teen. The major overhaul of story made the film a buddy movie, with Pacha and Kuzco having to trust each other through the adventure. previously assisted Kuzko during the events of The Emperor's New Groove., in which he was voiced by John Goodman (also to reprise his role in season 2 of the series). He is a well-meaning peasant and family man, and a subject in the selfish Emperor Kuzco's kingdom. He is the most noble character in the movie, and it is in part due to his example that Kuzco begins his self-transformation into a noble man himself. Pacha also reappeared in the direct-to-video sequel called Kronk's New Groove (once again voiced by Goodman) and then in the follow-up series The Emperor's New School (in which his voice acting was taken over by Fred Tatasciore and once again by Goodman later in the series. In The Emperor's New Groove, Pacha is summoned to the palace by Kuzco and is told that his house on the hill will be destroyed to make room for Kuzco's summer home. Distraught, and horrified that the emperor could be so callous, he travels home to tell his wife (Chicha) and his two children (Chaca and Tipo) that they have to leave their ancestral home. However, before he can tell them, he discovers that Kuzco has been transformed into a llama and dropped in the back of his cart. The two set out to turn Kuzco back to a human by getting to Yzma's lab. Kuzco lets Pacha keep his house. In Kronk's New Groove, Pacha is Kronk's friend. He disguises himself as Pachita, Kronk's mother-in-law. (They initially planned for him to pretend to be his wife, but Pacha's wife Chicha did that instead.) In The Emperor's New School, he is like a father to Kuzco and lets him live with him. He always gives Kuzco advice to help him out of any situation. For example, when Kuzco was transformed into a rabbit, he told Kuzco to "Make the best of what you've got," which in this case was speed. In "Cart Wash," when Kuzco is transformed into an elephant and laments how he is going to wash carts, Pacha tells him that elephants wash themselves through their trunks and he could do the same with carts. Pacha is married to Chicha, and as of the time of the first movie they have two children together: their daughter, Chaca (seven and a half), and their younger son Tipo, with another one on the way. This third child, a son named Yupi, is born before the movie's final scene and appears in all spin-off material. After Kuzco's graduation in Graduation Groove, he reveals during the credits that he had Pacha and his family move into the palace with him. He is voiced by John Goodman (Fred Tatasciore in the 1st Season).